Members
The members of the Hive are players that have beaten the Initiation round. Hive members are different from Hive allies. The allies of the Hive are people who regularly play with the Hive, but have not passed Intiation. The Hive has 1700 members, but Matriarch italian-stal only knows so many of them. If one is in the Hive, go to the Matriarch to reveal his gamertag and tell that they were a previous member. The Matriarch italian-stal has told me of the gamers he knows. This does not include planned members of "Egg" rank. Now, all of these members have ranks, but they are not posted on the wiki. Only the Matriarch and Monarch keep track of each player's rank. By doing so, no member can lie about their rank, for the Matriarch and Monarch have clear sight the member's rank. Original Members These are the known Playstation 3 and internet manager Hive member gamertags to italian-stal: *BadassOfDOD *BURNING_WITCH- (lost leader) *CHAKRAMMblade (lost leader) *cz1420 *italian-stal (Matriarch) *cyperhustla *philip13_ *iwish40 (italian-stal's 1st) *the_shredrrr *Dragonboy615 *hortenwho2 *Londynn9999 *kezzervic *abi3760 *Sadistic_Griz *flarebear02 *zoro727 *pet-shop980 *NOOBISHCRYBABY *lil-bittykillers *tjb2004 *D4rthYoda198 *alz0003 *B-Headed *Moises2wavey (quit) *MILLERDUO *gr8vamp *ivorybertell *teddytom *deric2002 *nathanredrunner *the_guy_who_wins *uJustGotOwnedByC *DRAKOALLSTAR *realgrapeape2012 *celkworm *mad_hatter_968 *bigavee *WalterPayon34 *ReyAlonzo91 *alicat91 *dlcmlr *wuskers *MeatEater010 *crazyaxel78 *Anthonyr475 *Almondtea *runrundog *cameron3346 *HaNDz-oF_NoD__ *killerrthebest *chaosshadow18 *BamaMercenary *whyisbloodred *wea7mm-08 *buttcheek34 *AnthonyDR475 *fivboys *xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx *THEVENOMSTYLER *ELiTeNuKe-151 *the_hunter2005 *Mantletrooper1 *PRAETORIANRAVAGR *FREAKZSONEYE4nl *war35537 *SLICKZONE *KelpThing *stunnafour20 *codster1324 *PRIMEWARRIOR101 *dexy2001 *esecookiemonster *KEERFIE *csutorka *ShadowWalker_757 *DemonOfDarkness7 *NiGhT_oF_fRiGhT *duckie00 *jade_Eliktra *FIRERYNINJA63 *gjoe34 *mhurdle12 *prealien9 *XDarkharXD *AngelHero_1990 *pooma7 *neilgillon *AlfreTheBest10 *alice_170 *J-L-Walker-2920 *RolandoDaisy1988 *papirringo99 *ghosthunter5999 *froad456 *sTaRk1LL3R_23 *Deathstalker419 *Bibi1005 *monsterjaws *styleenut *colt34cak *Chelsey_just_won *blackorchid73 *Dark_Lycan108 *RAMPAGE-RAWKR99 (italian-stal's 100th) *hulksmasher51 *TheHunter_Saint *pythor085 *DawnSlayer78 *BoR1cUa44 *PShardas *blackknight2002 *adaminsky *spidey19355 *bigbluck79 *X_Lone-Soldier *XxLEFT4DEAD2xX *XDeath_Blade-X *TheHunters_Ares *anarchy_angel_11 *alchestbreach123 *tyrada2000 *TheHunters_Mars *deathdelers32 *TheHunters_Zeus *c_d-knowles *dpetch01 *THE_HIVE_CABLER *monkeyrock9 *KeeperofShadowz *pupgod768 *jakeroks123 *maryamrajput *XbOxKiLlEr02 *xWeRockUHardx *KID_n_LAW *aliensRhere *wyatt--earp *Dangerknights *scorping04 *greatwh1tes *NEMO_INSLEY *lostpredator90 *KingAzxoll9 *Zx3xIMxPROx3xZ *dugy01 *adiazpolo *footballdjm18 *TheHunters_JK *Blueray72 *damian331 *i-8_Awatis-_- *hirc11 *numnutsforever *dovakiin12 *Alien190 *sdrbuck234 *zachplooper28 *FatboyChubs *DarkAngelCharms *PredAlian1 *nastyyydogg *Amature99 *nightwolf927 *Golden-Boy345 *lizbragg *battylittleste *Dark_Justifier *UNKNOWN-PREATOR *chaosmage99 *youngblood524 *TheBlackDahliaX *Etrius-YOLO *Conseidass *sharkbait0326 *SANIBELBABY *wolfman679 *Knights_Vengence *LIGHT-ANGELKING *SHADOW-LYCANWIND *akablacksmith42 *Vaumon444 *minispot6671 *Kmen2012 *DarksamusS117 *BigMac9957 *DARK-VAMPIREKING *JOMARLUIS *jomar20067 *nck2001 *chevybeagles *starSHIPomar5676 (quit) *akthacker *frieza109 *bunny19524 *Zwaksnoll989 *DEATHHOUNDS37 *knownmarine *eyeofanubus *shadowlurker321 *RECON-ELITELORD *ELIBITC-H *dethpredator *MULTIPLAYER1999 (italian-stal's 200th) *THAY-GUY-_-O_o *|--LAST-KING--| *|-LAST-YAUJTA-| *CrazyKid1214 *potato_bug10 *snake_eye_214 *Restless_Legion *KillerShadow8852 *footballdjm3 *BLOODYEMOTIONS *costumbreangel *AllHailRichard *The_reapers_last *hudsonwa *BountyBuster *mikerorrer7391 *jellibien93 *killkratos123 *predatorfalcon *tmgmtmkm *kurtrobertbentle *Dr_Stein_Sythe *vintat1113 *agj_shark *DRAGONKILLER5900 *Darkness-night_k *eXtreme-183 *zombiehunt850 *TheDon-xV *bluepokeballs *Smelly_dogg *ngatokorua77 *Chronicle_Alice *SPECIMEN00X *victortango98 *xXPREDQUEENXx *RadicalRabbyGT *grizzotter *ULTRA_MARINE555 *trenttyb *bloodwar789 *thetrueGB *xx_MaYhEm_88_xx *nlnetailfox2k8 *viperrallie *Paperbat9 *dantekoolNoob *damain331 *pfcmenzel *crazydartman *Copy_Ninja_Arts *SHADOW-LYCANBLUD *SHADOW-LYCANRAIN *Kakashi_Shadow *adrianburnt1 *forbidknight68 *Nazgouls_Wrath6 *foxfire03 *MIKE-LOTT *KOMAKAZI_DEATH34 *codkiller0826 *LegendaryScar *redwinger01 *Telecommando946 *dinoshark2000 *narph98 *darthnew *XToxicVinesX *edwardt06 *patrickcoolfunny *PSYCHOSOCIEL *RaQuan124 *tentales13 *unfair-sizey *xAssassinAngelsx *chrismvilla *SHADOW-LYCANCROW *earthwolfgirl3 *uyo12 *VkeithZ *black_reddragon *X_Act-of-Valor-X *marshmallkiller *SHADOW-LYCANBANE *royalflushfam (quit) *SHADOW-LYCANEYES *o_so_good559 *DERP-E12 *shadow_1101 *Fallen_ryker *zeus8335 *wanlog410 *momsaccountused1 *crackdealer12 *agent30808 *shadowdark-E123 *viper3558 *THEDESTROYER1543 *ashton_thomas (italian-stal's 300th) *Dalton3899 *BICE1997 *DocWillRockU *ZzV3NOMOUSzZ *corycoon603 *xFriZ-_-Predator *A_ki_ey *sctt12345 *Marine_Team5 *posadas3 The record for the most members initiated in one day in Playstation is 7 so far. Online Members The Hive has a small unnoticed sector of members that manage online affairs for the Hive. This is the smallest list, but these are the people that help manage the Wiki and make videos for the clan. These are online Hive names: *KingAzxoll9 *TheHiveOfficial *MrALIENSVSPREDATOR *Mad Hatter Demonologist *avp trio *Jonathan Harman Xbox360 Members When the Hive entered Xbox360 in its fourth age of updates, a new list of members originated. Although much smaller than the Playstaion one, this list will grow with the Monarch's Initiations. These are the known Xbox Hive members: *trajectory989 (Monarch) *AntiDeacon (trajectory989's first) *Shreedermann *Blowing Mud *tomek carmine The record for the most members initiated in one day in Xbox is 2. Accomplished Members Some Hive members have done more for the Hive than just get initiated and play acouple matches. These members have contributed to the Hive and its resources and are therefore comemorated as such. These people are: The gamers cz1420, BadassOfDOD, and italian-stal have all been Matriarchs of the Hive some time or another. italian-stal is the current Hive Matriarch (see "Hive History"). The members MILLERDUO, chaosshadow18, mad_hatter_968, DEATHHOUNDS37, and philip13_ are the Council Empresses. No members are in the Bulwark of the Royals. There are no players in the Mixblood Elites. No-one is in the Hivebloods. alice_170 is "Hivebloods"-level rank. Mantletrooper1 is the only one in the Hive of Fame. Hive member mad_hatter_968 is the first member of the clan to be prestiged. xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx was second, and SLICKZONE (Dark-Lycan108) was third. The members cyperhustla and philip13_ have been in the Hive longer than the second and third Matriarchs, being in it since the first Matriarch. The player iwish40 is the first player italian-stal initiated. The player RAMPAGE-RAWKR99 is italian-stal's hundredth initiate. MULTIPLAYER1999 is italian-stal's two hundredth. ashton_thomas is italian-stal's three hundredth initiate. The members D4rthYoda198, mad_hatter_968, xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx, styleenut, MILLERDUO, Mantletrooper1, XbOxKiLlEr02, chaosshadow18, alice_170, MeatEater010, knownmarine, and DEATHHOUNDS37 all possess their own subclans in the Hive clan. D4rthYoda198 owns the Shredder clan, mad_hatter_968 owns the previous Death Deelers clan, and MeatEater010 once owned the failed Max Pred Guardian clan. xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx owns The Elite Hunters clan. Hive Empress MILLERDUO owns the subclan the Purebloods, and XbOxKiLlEr02 owns the Ring of Saturn subclan. Mantletrooper1's Saints were their own clan, but are now considered a Hive subclan. The Legion was the clan of styleenut, but like the Max Pred Guardians, did not last and fell apart. chaosshadow18 owns the Specimens subclan and alice_170 once owned the now-fallen Night Before subclan. DEATHHOUNDS37 has the predator-based Death subclan, while knownmarine has the alien-and-predator clan the Royal Elders subclan. The Hive member dlcmlr is actually in charge of his own clan, the Elite Dragons. With this, his clan is an ally of the Hive, a group of about 50 people. Hive member and clan leader footballdjm18 is actually in charge of his own clan, the Dark Shadows clan. Not much is known of this clan, except that it has a moderate amount of members and an easy Initiation. pupgod768 is a member. The Hive's Executive Dodger sharkbait0326 created a clan right before joining the Hive, therefore this is an individual clan of its own, called the Guild. The Guild soon failed, but he now rules the Mystravens. Hive member Blueray72 is known to control the little-known clan the Shadowers. Apparently, Hive member Mantletrooper1 was in charge of his own clan. All that is known of this clan is that it is called the Saints, but it has almost 30000 members, more than the Hive by far. Now, this grand clan has fallen, or at least the AvP sector, the one known to the Hive, is gone. Because of Hive member BadassOfDOD's return, he represented the Wolfpack clan, #6 on the AvP list. This clan is now an ally because BadassOfDOD being an Empress, and is known to have a number of about 3500 members. SANIBELBABY and italian-stal are members of it. The Initiation of dethpredator now makes the Alpha clan an ally of the Hive. This clan has an average number of members and is pretty good at melee skill. mad_hatter_968 owns several clans. The once subclan Death Deelers, the Demonata, the Goblin Horde, and the Souleaters are all allies because mad_hatter_968 is a Hive member. Member LIGHT-ANGELKING was once a member of the Shadow Lycans, and now owns the Light Angels clan. His initiation has now made his clan and the Hive allies. However, he was hacked and that made him create a new account of DARK-VAMPIREKING. He now calls his clan also the Hellsing clan. Both the Light Angel and Hellsing clans are the same thing, even if their nicknames are opposites. He also has a third gamertag, which is RECON-ELITELORD, making a third name for this clan being the Recon Elites. This was all once a case, as this clan's members have all left, making it a fallen clan. RECON has rejoined the Lycans as SHADOW-LYCANEYES. The member nck2001 is in charge of the Rise of the Wolves clan. This 30-member clan is also an ally to the Hive. Hive member mad_hatter_968 is also renown for his contributions to the Hive. He has given many good ideas to Matriarch italian-stal. He is given credit for helping invent the Persecution, Reaper, Alpha, Legendary, and Guardian special rounds. He has also created the Hive-and-Seek, Hive Sumo, Hive Pureblood Royale, and King-of-the-Hive games of the Hive. The member celkworm is given credit for introducing the "Suicide Bomber tactic," which involves putting proximity mines on an alien, which is quite humourous. The members DEATHHOUNDS37, mad_hatter_968, numnutsforever, chaosshadow18, alice_170, Mantletrooper1, and SLICKZONE are known as regulars on the Hive's agenda and are known as some of the most loyal players. Finally, players the_shredrrr (Executive Berserker), Etrius-YOLO, frieza109, and codster1324 are known as the most aggressive members in the clan, and are also quite protective of the Matriarch. However, Etrius-YOLO can tend to be the opposite at many times. However, when the Matriarch is away, he has a council Empress become the temporary Matriarch. This person right now is chaosshadow18, the backup leader. Executives Normal Executives The Hive also has Executives, a role only given by a player's nature or personality, not by rank or how long they have been in the clan. This is where first impressions count to the Matriarch. Normal Executives: The member chaosshadow18 is annointed the Executive Trainer of Hive members, other than the Matriarch, for he is known in his ability to train people. The Executive Hacker for the clan is xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx, whose hacking abilities got him this extraneous rank. See further up the list to see his hacking abilities. The member AlfreTheBest10 is the official Executive Moralist, for when he is in Hive battles, he constantly gives the Hive members constant morale to win. The Executive Idealist is mad_hatter_968, for gave many ideas (see further up list). The Executive Wiki Editor of the clan is KingAzxoll9, who is not even on the PS3, but is the Hive's eye on the Internet and keeps the Hive Wiki nice and organized. TheHiveOfficial is the secondary editor, but is not an executive, nor is he found on PS3. He is just the second computer-based member of the clan. The Executive Glicher of the Hive is monsterjaws, who has found the most new glitches to the Hive than any other member. His glitches are his prime source of rankups. The Executive Comedian of the clan has yet to be announced, and it is a position. The Executive Dodger of the clan is sharkbait0326. His fighting style is unique, in comparison to the common brutish tactics of other players. He barely attacks, but much more dodges and encircles his opponent before going in. This commonly confuses the opponent, giving him an upper hand. The Executive Berserker of the clan is the_shredrrr. He conveys the most anger and rage of any player. When he is angered, he will say plenty of violent phrases and swear words. During his raging, however, his skill as a player increases. Species Executive A second type of Executive is a Species Executive. In it, there are the top 4 for each species (except predator). Species Executives are considered the top of each species in the clan, based on their superior skill of that species. Three of the Executives are the top fighters of that species in AvP, the fourth is the top fighter of that species in ACM. These are the best fighters of each species in the clan, the ''Species Executives:'' Alien - the most-used species in the clan, these are some of the strongest melee fighters one can find in AvP: #italian-stal - for his first or second-best superior fighting melee skill as a Matriarch, especially with other aliens. His most infamous trait is being the clan's top wall-tailer, perhaps the top wall-tailer of the PS3 AvP universe. #chaosshadow18 - as a Hive Empress himself, chaosshadow's prime species is the alien, and he is known to be quite skilled, since he beat the Council round on his second try. #Chelsey_just_won - after training for quite awhile with the xenomorph, Chelsey_just_won has proven to italian-stal her executive rank of third alien species executive. ACM: None Predator - as a partially-melee character, this is also commonly used in the clan, has some phenominal all-around players: #XDarkharXD (TheHunters_Claw) - known as either the first or second-best melee fighter of the clan, XDarkharXD has gone up against some of the best fighters in the clan by himself. #xXPREDQUEENXx - although she came from no previous elite clans (so far as we know), xXPREDQUEENXx is known as the Distance Heavy Master in the Hive, killing her enemies fast and quick from afar. #mad_hatter_968 - known as one of the best melee fighters in the clan, he is also the Executive Idealist. He also controls two clans and is known as the Hive's best combi-sticker. Marine - although rare in the clan, the Hive has some great ranged players that show superior skill from afar: #wolfman679 - even though he is a little below Myles, wolfman679 is the Hive's master shotgun-wielder. He has been called by the Hive and his friends by the name "The Shotgun King," is is known as the best close-range marine in the clan. #Dangerknights - although slightly less skilled in marine than the others, Dangerknights is still a very strong player with the marine and can kill melee fighters before they even touch him. #none ACM: None Round Executives There are also Executives to each special round. The member that beats a certain special round and wins 5 times in a row is considered that Executive for that round, a master of it. This is a high right and one will be respected, no matter their rank. The rounds involved here are the Power, Persecution, Rank, Reaper, Rebirth, and Guardian rounds. The Executive Roundist is the one player that has beaten all these rounds 5 times in a row, the highest Executive position possible. Special Round Executives: The Executive Ranker of the clan is Mantletrooper1, who has beaten 5 Empress-created Rank rounds in a row without losing. He is known as the "Rank Master" now as a reason. Other executives may be found one day or another. Creators Members who create games are also given credit for being accomplished members. See inividual game pages to see the contributors (see "Hive Races," "Hive-and-Seek," "Hive Sumo," "Hive Tournament," "King-of-the-Hive," "Hive Pureblood Royale," "Operation: Hive Frontier," "Hive Strategics," "Hive Strike," "Hive Infection," and "Hive Domination"). Hive Allies These players are members of ally clans or are commonly seen playing in a Hive group. Most of these members hail from the Shadow Lycan, Elite Hunter, and Death Deelers clans. Other allies on this list are players that have cooperatively and successfully played 3 or more matches with the Hive. These allies are: *SHADOW-LYCANKING *SHADOW-LYCANPRED *SHADOW-LYCANHELL *SHADOW-LYCANxHEL *AlexReneMartin *AG_Rockz *lilstreethustla *lucianpowe *ea4dce4473 *kida77wolf (now-best alien player on Earth) *lildredre21 *Ghost_Warrior143